Scream For Me
by Revel in Madness
Summary: Warnings: mild gore, slash BDSM in later chapters . If you don't know what BDSM is, I am not responsible for tainting your mind.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: mild gore, slash BDSM (in later chapters).

Because there just aren't enough Othello/Mitsume fics out there.

Super-short chapter, because this is the best stopping point right now; the rest of what I wrote is rambling and needs work. 

--

He wanted to hear him scream. That was why he had ripped his eye out.

That magnificent third eye right in the middle of his forehead had been so beautiful… But that wasn't why he had taken it. 

He had wanted to hear him scream.

But even as he pried the lids apart and grasped the eyeball to pull it from the socket, the boy's mouth had remained shut. He hadn't even closed his eyes. The boy had been fighting him the whole time, struggling under his solid grip.

But he had other ways of making the boy scream.

When he released him, the boy lashed out and removed one of his eyes. He smirked, and thanked the boy for, "making room." With that, he popped his new eye into the freshly emptied socket.

"You will scream for me," Othello murmured to Mitsume, bending over him where he sat on the bed. He lowered his face until it was scant millimeters away from Mitsume's. Mitsume did not even blink. The blood dripped down his forehead. Othello reached up and began to trace his jaw line with a finger, and that was when Mitsume brought his knee up into Othello's groin.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Othello froze, and Mitsume slapped his hand away. He slipped out from under him as Othello crumpled to the floor with a groan. Mitsume launched himself at the door, but it had been locked with some sort of enchantment. Shrugging, he found a chair and proceeded to smash the door down. He leaped over the wreckage and ran down the hallway, his empty left sleeve flapping behind him. It had come unpinned. He dared not look back or stop to re-pin it. He ran on, bypassing several people who grinned at him and jumped out of the way. They were probably excited to see if he could get away, or if not, what Othello would do to him when he caught him. Either way, they refused to intervene.

Now the hallway opened on one side, revealing the bottom floor of the castle. An elaborate iron railing graced the edge of the floor Mitsume was running on. He glanced down, and thought to himself that there must be a way out down there. He reached a grand stair case and stumbled down it. When he reached the bottom floor, he stopped to glance around for an exit. In the same instant that he spotted a door that was cracked open, he felt a whoosh of air behind him and the floor shuddered as something landed with a loud thump. He felt his heart skip a beat. He turned his head a fraction, and saw the blazing eyes piercing into his, one of which had until recently been his, as the figure rose from a crouch.

Othello.

Without further hesitation, he sprinted towards the door. His breath heaved, and he wondered why- he hadn't been running for long, and he doubted that he could have gotten that out of shape in the single week he had been held prisoner in Othello's room. But then, there was the only reason he was a prisoner… the hole through his chest that still hadn't healed.

His wounds were burning now, as he gasped in a lungful of air and slowed just enough to wrench open the door, only to be dazzled and temporarily blinded by… sunlight? He hadn't seen sunlight in a long time… But this was impossible. There couldn't be sunlight in hell.

All the time he was thinking this, he had only slightly slowed his pace. He shook his head briefly at his lack of concentration, and picked up his pace again. He heard a quiet chuckle behind him, and it startled him enough so that he turned his head back to look. He saw Othello nearly directly behind him, and gasped; big mistake. His step faltered, and the next step brought him smashing into, and over, a bench. He floundered awkwardly in the air, struggling to right himself with the use of one arm, before deciding to just curl up to protect his remaining arm and his chest from the impact.

He landed rather heavily and put out a hand to push himself upright. Immediately he felt a pinprick in the heel of his palm. He retracted it instinctively and glanced down at it. A splinter. Oh…

Stop breathing for a moment. Eyes widen. Pulse lurches to rapidity. Remember to draw a breath… and the breathing is racing at the speed of light. All of time is stopped, everywhere but here. What's this?

Mitsume? Hyperventilating?

No, not Mitstume… Surely not Mitsume…

…Shit.

Something akin to a sick parody of a laugh escaped his lips, as he stared down at his hand. One… two… three fingers; well, that depended on whether you counted the thumb as a finger or not… He continued to evaluate what was left of his body.

One arm. One stump hanging off the left shoulder. Two fingers. One thumb. Three lumps across the top of his hand. Two eyes. One empty socket in the middle of his forehead. Damn… he was one fucked up clown.

But at least he wasn't as fucked up an ass-clown as Othello.

Speaking of Othello…

Was that the ass-clown staring at him right now?

What a twisted creep.


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

I'm really sorry for the lag in updates

I'm really sorry for the lag in updates. My laptop died, and dragged everything down to the Failed System Underworld with it. It took me some time to find it and drag my stuff back up. I hope to have some updates ready soon, if not today. I have 2 betas reading this, so it may take some time. I'm probably going to upload the next chapter before they can beta-read it, just so that people can read it. I'll upload the beta'd version ASAP.

Once again, I'm sorry for the lag. Without further ado, here's the next chapter:

Othello watched impassively as air hissed out of Mitsume's open mouth. The kid was staring up at him his eyes wide and glazed over like a deer in the headlights, but there was some strange twist to his features. It was almost as though he was trying to suppress something. Soon, he started to look more like a fish out of water, with his eyes nearly bulging out of his head. Othello grimaced.

"Hey, are you even breathing?" Othello saw Mitsume's mouth twitch and straighten out. He dragged in scant air, and then within an instant it issued forth again. He was hyperventilating. Othello was unmoved.

Mitsume shrank away from him, crawling backwards until his back was against a tree.

"What's the matter with you? Calm the fuck down." As Othello approached him, Mitsume forced the air out of his lungs in little quaking cries. With each step Othello took, the cries grew louder until they were screams. Othello stopped and looked down at the boy in annoyance. "Shut the fuck up, you whiny little pansy bitch," he growled. Still, the screams continued. Othello glared and shouted in his frustration, but nothing seemed to affect Mitsume, who had his hand drawn up to his chest.

Quickly growing tired of the noise, Othello grabbed Mitsume's face in both hands. Mitsume shut his eyes tightly and struggled to free his head. "Mitsume, look at me!" Othello commanded harshly. Mitsume's eyes fluttered open. He had never heard the ass-clown say his name before. "Calm down, you crazy little fucker! Look, it's not that big a deal. Here- I'll pull the splinter out…"

Mitsume wrenched himself free of Othello's grip. "Get away from me!" he shrieked. He turned away from Othello, and curled his body in on itself, cradling his single hand to his chest. He had stopped hyperventilating, but his breath still came in pants. He ground his teeth in anxiety as he stared down at the fragment of wood impaling the heel of his palm.

Othello sighed and seized Mitsume's shoulder, swinging his body around in one swift motion. Before Mitsume had time to react, Othello had grasped his hand and yanked the splinter from it. Almost before Mitsume could even blink, Othello had released him and stepped back. He stared down at his hand again, and watched as a tiny bead of blood formed in the hole previously occupied by the splinter.

"Are you sane again?" Othello questioned drily. Mitsume didn't even spare him a glance. He gathered his legs under himself to stand. "I don't think I've ever heard anyone shriek like that, not even a woman," Othello prodded, sniggering to himself.

"Yeah, I'll bet you haven't. I can't say I'm surprised," Mitsume commented bitterly as he stood. He started to walk away, but Othello caught his arm. "Get. The. Fuck. Off," Mitsume bit out.

"Why so sulky, sourpuss? Are you embarrassed that I saw your little hissyfit?" Othello spoke lazily, with supreme confidence. "Besides, you're not going anywhere unless I say you can. The fun hasn't even begun."


End file.
